Proposition Indécente
by LazyStarfish
Summary: Ne comptez pas sur moi pour spoiler :-P Public mature...


C'était une affaire rondement menée pour Oscar et André , une de plus. Un nouveau complot contre la reine de déjoué. Des semaines d'enquête avaient abouti. Les deux amis de toujours avaient décidé de fêter l'issue heureuse de cette mission à la taverne du Chat Noir, établissement qu'ils connaissaient très bien.

Oscar et André étaient des habitués de « la fermeture » . Le taulier commençait à mettre les chaises sur les tables et à passer sans grande conviction un coup de balai. Oscar était à demi endormie sur la table. André aurait bien fait de même s'il n'avait pas dû garder un œil sur elle. Il n'aurait jamais supporté qu'il lui arrivât malheur , Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait que 21 ans, mais il savait qu'il n'en aimerait jamais à ce point aucune autre, et malgré la différence de classe quasi insurmontable il savait qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Elle était son âme sœur, son oxygène , sa lumière, sa raison de vivre... Et ça, la flamboyante militaire , ne le voyait ni ne s'en doutait. Ou du c'est ce que le jeune homme pensait.

-André... Commença-t-elle doucement. _(Bon il faut que je me lance sinon je ne le ferais jamais, et je le sens bien ce soir)_

-Oui Oscar ? Répondit-il tendrement.

_(Oh, André j'aime tant quand tu me parles sur ce ton...) _J'ai une proposition à te faire, mais c'est délicat... Oscar avait parfois des lubies assez étranges, André pouvait s'attendre à tout. Mais ce qu'il était sur le point d'entendre , il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Tu sais , toi et moi on n'est pas mariés , on n'a pas non plus ni amant ou maîtresse.

-En effet Oscar..._( Mais où Diable veut-elle en venir ? )_

-… Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'avoir des « besoins » n'est-ce-pas ? André se figea _(Ai-je bien entendu ? Elle me parle de... non, pas elle, pas Oscar )_ Il porta son verre aux lèvres … Alors que dirais-tu si toi et moi on … Couchait ensemble de temps à autres ? André en cracha le contenu de sa bouche.

-Oscar ! Ça ne va pas ? S'écria-t-il.

-J'étais sûre que tu refuserais. grommela-t-elle . J'ai vraiment réfléchit avant de te demander ça... Tout le monde semble faire tout un plat de « ça » j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi ! Je me sens si godiche ! Le tavernier commençait à les regarder d'un sale œil.

-Pour le moment, voilà ce que je te propose ma chère Oscar, on paye, on s'en va , et tu enlèves cette idée saugrenue de ta jolie tête blonde. Tu es ivre, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

-Tu vas voir si je suis ivre ! Tu veux tâter de mon poing ?

André se leva de table en soupirant, régla l'addition. Ils sortirent et prirent en silence la route du château de Jarjayes.

-Je ne suis pas assez jolie ? Demanda soudain Oscar du bout des lèvres.

-Encore avec cette idée ? Soupira André.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu... Tu es un homme n'est ce pas ? Alors je te demande comment me trouves-tu?

-Comment je te trouve... ? _(Mon Oscar, tu es somptueuse , magnifique, divine, resplendissante , radieuse, céleste...)_ Voyant qu'il mettait du temps à répondre , elle s'impatienta

-Alors ?

-Oscar tu es une très belle jeune femme _( Ça , c'est la litote du siècle)_

-Mais pas assez pour que tu veuilles faire l'amour avec moi...

_-(Quelle têtue elle peut faire...)_ Bon, écoute ma petite Oscar , demain, quand tu auras dé-saoulé, si tu es toujours décidée , on en discutera sérieusement.

-Ne m'appelle pas ta « petite Oscar » , c'est condescendant ! Je ne suis pas une gamine, je suis déçue que tu ne me penses pas sérieuse, c'est vraiment important pour moi !

Sur ces paroles elle éperonna son cheval et partit devant laissant André sidéré et seul.

_Oscar ma sublime, si tu savais... Je rêve toutes les nuits de te tenir dans mes bras, de partager baisers, paroles tendres, soupirs, caresses, extase avec toi. Il n'y a rien que je ne désire d'avantage. Que tu plaisantes avec ça me brise le cœur. _

_Lendemain matin._

Oscar était attablée devant une tasse de café fumant. Elle semblait toujours aussi fâchée. André s'assit en face d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux. André attendit que Grand-Mère quitta la pièce pour s'adresser à son amie.

-Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Tu as les idées plus claires j'espère ? Elle le fusilla du regard.

-André, j'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse !

-Mais tu n'y penses pas ? Et pourquoi moi d'abord? _(Pourquoi je dis ça moi ? Quel imbécile...)_

-Et bien, on habite au même endroit, alors c'est pratique... Tu me connais bien, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu as toute ma confiance , je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas … Tu es plutôt attirant... Et puis tu n'as pas d'envie toi ?

-Bien sûr que oui, mais... Regarde ce que tu me fais dire !

-Et bien alors ! Tu l'as déjà fait n'est ce pas ?

-Oscar ! S'exclama André en scrutant autour de lui, espérant que personne n'entendait cette conversation saugrenue.

-Et bien, réponds !

-… Oui... _(Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire la vérité, elle va se payer ma tête)_

-Fort bien ! Nous pourrons mettre à profit tes compétences afin que cette activité soit agréable pour nous deux... Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

-… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait cette conversation...

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vais demander à Girodelle … Menaça Oscar. _(Si avec ça il refuse, je veux bien me faire bonne sœur)_

-Non ! S'emporta-t-il malgré lui _( N'importe qui mais pas Girodelle! )_ D'accord, on le fera !

-Ce soir 00h30 ?

-Heuuu… Bien ! Comme tu voudras ! Capitula André. _( Dans quoi je m'embarque ? Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas par amour pour toi Oscar...)_

_André je n'aime pas la tête que tu fais... Est-ce donc une corvée que je te demande là ? Pourtant j'aurais juré que tu ressentais au moins un petit quelque chose pour moi, j'ai déjà surpris ton regard empli de tendresse posé sur moi, il me semblait que ta voix était plus caressante quand tu t'adressais à moi. Ou bien est-ce mon imagination ? Si c'est le cas, pardonne-moi, je ne compte pas faire de toi un simple objet de plaisir, je t'aime, je veux que ce soit toi. Oui, je veux que tu sois le premier. Ainsi, si un jour il prend à mon père la folie de me marier , j'aurais connu l'amour avec un homme aimé. Si tu savais comme je t'aime... _

_J'ai été élevée comme un homme. J'ignore comment une femme est sensée parler de ses sentiments à l'élu de son cœur, c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé de t'en parler sans me sentir humiliée en cas de refus de ta part._

_Le soir même_

Toute la journée Oscar et André s'étaient soigneusement évités, mais le moment fatidique arriva bien vite.

André s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre Oscar comme convenu. Il eut quelques instants d'hésitation. Était-ce s'avilir que d'avoir accepté ce curieux accord ? Oscar voulait une relation purement charnelle alors que lui l'aimait comme un fou. Mais il n'était pas de bois, elle voulait se donner à lui... C'était lui qu'elle avait choisi. Comment refuser une telle proposition ? Il se contenterait de cet ersatz d'amour. C'était déjà mieux que tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Peut être que s'ils devenaient amants elle arrêterai de la voir comme un simple ami ? Et si Oscar, elle qui déteste tant le mensonge, se rendait compte qu'il était aussi novice qu'elle en la matière quoiqu'il fut relativement bien informé sur la théorie ? Et si … L'horloge du hall venait de sonner 01h00 du matin, il était en retard, Oscar risquait d'être blessée dans son orgueil et lui risquait de passer pour un lâche, pour un homme qui n'avait pas de parole. Il fallait y aller.

Oscar avait pensé toute la journée à cette entrevue , elle l'avait attendue avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle était supposée se comporter dans de telles circonstances . Et bien entendu , elle n'avait eu personne à qui demander conseil.

Elle se tenait debout devant le psyché de sa chambre. Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une simple chemise. Elle passa en revue sa silhouette tout en tapotant, tirant sur l'étoffe. Elle trouvait ses seins trop petits , ses fesses trop charnues, sa silhouette trop mince, elle maudissait ses pieds qu'elle trouvait trop grands. Ce passage en revue de son physique lui fit faire la moue. Et si André se moquait d'elle ? Il était si taquin. Elle ne le supporterait pas, surtout venant de lui. Oscar était sûre d'elle dans son travail, mais comme beaucoup de femmes, son apparence était un sujet délicat.

Elle s'empara d'une brosse et se coiffa , elle émit un petit sifflement d'agacement entre ses dents. Non, ça n'allait pas ! Elle s'ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux, lui donnant un irrésistible charme sauvage qui pourtant ne la satisfit pas d'avantage. L'horloge sonnait 01h00. Elle soupira, André avait du retard... Pourquoi! Diable ? Il avait promis !Son regard se posa sur une petite bouteille, un élégant flacon d'huile de gardénia. Un des rares cadeaux typiquement féminins qu'elle avait reçu. Il venait de son amie la Reine. Elle déposa derrière chaque oreille quelques gouttes de la fragrance. Lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte de la chambre. Son cœur s'emballa. André était là, au rendez-vous. Fébrilement, elle ouvrit la porte. André se tenait là devant elle , son cœur battait la chamade. Que devait elle faire ? L'enlacer ? L'embrasser ? Il était si beau … Finalement, elle ne fit rien à part chuchoter de manière on ne peut plus tue l'amour.

-Te voilà ! Je t'attendais ! On va pouvoir commencer !

Elle ferma derrière elle la porte qu'elle verrouilla précautionneusement. André lui tendit une rose qu'il avait dissimulée derrière son dos. Elle fut surprise par ce geste de galanterie étant donné la nature de la relation qu'elle lui avait proposé. Oscar fut néanmoins très touchée par cette petite attention. _( Ce geste te ressemble tellement, André...)_Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire attendri.

-… En fait je l'ai prise dans un vase en venant ici . Avoua-t-il benoîtement.

-Oh... En effet, la tige est mouillée... Dit-elle avec le plus séduisant des éclats de rire.

_(Oh non, ça commence bien elle se moque de moi)_

Pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité , ils se regardèrent sans rien pouvoir se dire

_Mon Oscar tu es plus belle que jamais, libérée du carcan de l'uniforme, presque nue, tu sembles si fragile, tu sens si bon, te serais-tu parfumée rien que pour moi ? Toi qui ne t'autorises aucune coquetterie ? Non, je dois me méprendre, ça n'est pas ce genre de liaison que tu attends de nous. _

Oscar avait du mal à soutenir le regard insistant d'André, elle avait encore du mal à le déchiffrer par moments.

_J'en étais sûre, je ne lui plaît pas... J'aurais peut être du m'apprêter un peu plus. A Versailles, André voit tous les jours des dames si féminines et pomponnées , je dois lui sembler bien lamentable comparée à elles._

Oscar se ressaisit et pris timidement André par la main pour l'emmener vers son lit. Elle avait pris soin de changer les draps , d'ouvrir les couvertures, d'arranger les oreillers pour rendre leur terrain de jeu plus accueillant . Elle l'invita à s'y asseoir. Ils étaient aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre et ne savaient par où commencer.

-Peut être qu'on devrait s'y mettre … Suggéra-t-elle faiblement.

Bravant son malaise, André approcha lentement son visage de celui d'Oscar et commença à goûter doucement ses lèvres, elles étaient douces comme de la soie et avaient encore les relents de poire au chocolat du dessert de ce soir. Ils savourèrent avec réelle délectation ce tout premier baiser ensemble. Oscar prit part active à cet échange en approfondissant ce baiser d'une langue curieuse et gourmande . Encouragé , André s'aventura bientôt dans le cou de sa belle et posa une main sur sa cuisse douce et blanche. Pourtant peu habituée à se laisser aller, Oscar poussa un soupir de plaisir. Enhardi par cette manifestation, c'est avec mile précautions et sans cesser de l'embrasser tendrement qu'il la fit s'allonger sur le lit. Il ôta sa chemise. C'est avec émoi qu'Oscar découvrit le torse musclé, lisse, légèrement doré et appétissant d'André. Attisée par cette vision, elle prit l'initiative d'un autre baiser , plus passionné que les précédents, et eu même l'audace de descendre une main sur le fessier du jeune homme alors que l'autre alla se perdre dans sa chevelure . Elle ressentit dans le bas ventre cette tension, cette douce chaleur caractéristique qui instinctivement lui fit enrouler une jambe autour de la taille d'André. Ce dernier se retrouva tout contre son corps . Très peu au fait de l'anatomie masculine , c'est avec stupeur qu'elle découvrit l'expression physique du désir du jeune homme. Bien qu'elle considéra que ça n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit, elle ne pu s'empêcher de maladroitement le questionner avec la plus sincère des inquiétudes.

-André... Ce que je sens là, est-ce... ?

-Oui, Oscar. Répondit-il en réprimant un sourire.

-Est-ce bien normal que « ça » soit si... Dur et si... Volumineux... ?

En entendant une question à la fois si ingénue et flatteuse André ne pu refréner un fou rire qu'il tenta de dissimuler en enfouissant son visage dans un des oreillers.

-Mais qu'ai-je donc dit de si drôle ? Demanda candidement Oscar . Peut être devrais-tu voir notre médecin ? Renchérit-elle.

Cette dernière suggestion fit s'esclaffer André de plus belle.

-André ! Protesta-t-elle. Vas-tu cesser de te moquer ?

-Oh, Oscar, ma naïve Oscar, c'est on ne peut plus normal. Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Rassura-t-il en lui caressant affectueusement la joue.

-Mais ça va me faire mal ?!

-Ça risque d'être un peu douloureux puisque c'est ta première fois, mais c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, ensuite, tu sauras pourquoi tout le monde « en fait tout un plat » comme tu dis si bien. Lui répondit-il en la couvrant de doux baisers.

-Bien , je te fais confiance. Après tout je suis un soldat, je ne crains pas la douleur. Se défendit elle.

André commença à déboutonner sa culotte, dernier rempart à sa complète nudité. Oscar retint son souffle et détourna le regard en espérant ainsi mieux dissimuler son trouble. Elle respirait plus difficilement , son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, elle sentait son sang pulser dans son cou, elle se mit à douter de la pertinence de cette initiative, elle ne savait plus si elle en avait envie. Lorsqu'elle tourna à nouveau la tête en direction d'André, elle le découvrit entièrement nu . Dieu qu'il était beau... Il était beau à en donner des complexes à Apollon lui même. Elle rougit. Et bien qu'elle en eut terriblement envie, elle n'osa pas détailler d'avantage son anatomie. Cette réaction n'échappa pas au tendre regard d'André qui, afin de ménager sa pudeur, se couvrit du drap du dessus et s'étendit près d'elle, en s'accoudant sur l'oreiller.

-Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

-Tu sembles moins déterminée... Je ne veux en aucun cas te presser.

-Non, ça n'est pas ça... Je ne suis pas une couarde ! Protesta-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? Alors ôte cette chemise ! Enjoignit-il d'un ton gentiment badin.

-Pardon ? Il continua sur le même ton .

-Moi je me suis dénudé, maintenant c'est ton tour. Ou bien Oscar François de Jarjayes aurait-elle peur ?

-Moi , peur ? Attends voir !

La réaction d'Oscar alla au delà de ses espérances, brusquement, elle se mit sur son séant et d'un geste résolu se débarrassa du vêtement. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui resta béat d'admiration. Elle était d'une beauté surnaturelle , elle l'était d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de sa splendeur. Elle planta ses yeux saphir dans ceux d'André. Son magnifique regard bleu semblait à la fois interrogateur et craintif.

_André, tu ne dis rien.. Pourquoi ce silence ? Est ce si long de préparer un compliment convenu ? Je suis sûre que tu as déjà vu des femmes beaucoup plus belles... Oh, je me sens si quelconque._

-Oscar, tu es... Splendide. Articula-t-il sur un ton admiratif. Son regard s'attarda avec tendresse sur un charmant détail Oscar avait un grain de beauté juste entre les seins. Elle remarqua ce regard insistant.

-Arrête de le fixer, ce grotesque détail ne me plaît pas à moi non plus... Bougonna-t-elle.

-Au contraire, je le trouve des plus gracieux. Affirma-t-il amoureusement avant d'y déposer un baiser. Elle tressaillit.

-Tu sembles bien tendre pour quelqu'un qui est juste mon ami. Susurra-t-elle.

-Cela te déplaît-il ? _(Je ferais bien de faire attention, elle va finir par se douter de quelque chose)_

_(André, c'est délicieux...)_ Non, mais...

-Toi tu sembles bien bavarde pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait qu'une relation purement charnelle.

Piquée au vif par la répartie de son ami ,et faisant fi de sa pudeur, Oscar tira sur le drap qui recouvrait André , le prit par les épaules, le plaqua contre le matelas et s'abattit sur lui, à califourchon.

-Ainsi, je parle trop ? Bien … Finissons-en, alors!

André, d'abord surpris par tant de témérité, se redressa doucement pour se retrouver face à elle, et sans souffler mot, il commença à faire courir sa langue sur les seins de l'impétueuse. Haletante, elle se cambra sous l'effet de tant de volupté , encouragé par ce réflexe, André ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin . Il la fit basculer à l'horizontale tout en poursuivant l'exploration de ce corps si parfait, encore plus beau que dans le plus fou de ses rêves. Ses indécents baisers descendaient toujours plus bas, jusqu'à l'orée de son antre d'amour. Oscar à la fois intriguée et intimidée , ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre en demandant sottement :

-André, qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

André remonta jusqu'à l'oreille de sa belle et lui murmura suavement.

-Chère Oscar, à moins que quelque chose ne te déplaise, à partir de maintenant, plus un mot.

Puis, il retourna vers l'objet de son attention, savourant avec appétit son élixir de féminité comme on goûte un fruit défendu. Oscar se prit à douter de la moralité de ce « baiser » si particulier, si intime, aussi impudique qu'exquis. Lorsque , grisée par tant de sensualité, ces considérations s'envolèrent , submergée par le plaisir, elle se mit à gémir, de plus en plus fort, à un point qu' il lui sembla qu'elle allait perdre la raison. Lorsque la douce tempête prit fin, André remonta jusqu'à elle parsemant son corps d'autres baisers plus sages.

Son visage à nouveau près du sien il lui demanda tendrement :

-Es-tu prête ?

Oscar, étourdie de plaisir ,ne pouvait plus articuler quoi que ce soit, elle opina simplement du chef.

André redoutait cet instant, il répugnait l'idée même de faire du mal à celle qu'il aime, en même temps, il souhaitait plus que tout être en elle, qu'ils s'appartiennent, que leurs corps s'unissent. Résolu, il s'insinua doucement mais fermement entre ses cuisses. Geste qui arracha à sa partenaire un petit cri de douleur et lui fit malgré elle, griffer le dos musclé du jeune homme. Il entama le mouvement de va et vient. Oscar tentait de le cacher, mais André la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'elle souffrait. _(Pardonne-moi mon Oscar, si je pouvais je souffrirais à ta place)_ Il avait tant de fois rêvé ce moment, son Oscar et lui , nus entrelacés , pourtant il ne parvenait pas à y prendre plaisir en sachant qu'elle éprouvait de la douleur. Il s'essaya à quelques paroles réconfortantes en prenant garde de ne pas lâcher un très tentant « Je t'aime ».

Peu à peu , apaisée par la douce voix de son André, par ses baisers, Oscar se décrispait, la sensation de brûlure s'atténuait pour laisser place à une autre sensation beaucoup plus plaisante. Elle plongea ses yeux troublés dans ceux d'André, son regard sur elle était tellement tendre qu'elle senti son cœur fondre , elle commençait à aimer l'union de leurs corps. Elle passa une main derrière la nuque de son amant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant de plus en plus profondément, à mesure que le plaisir augmentait. Curieuse d'explorer d'autres possibilités, d'un sec mouvement d'épaule, elle passa par dessus lui. Elle se redressa , il pouvait la contempler remuer lascivement , admirer son corps de déesse s'arquer au rythme de son chant d'amour. Sa chevelure tombait en cascade sur son visage sublimé par l'extase , sur ses seins ronds et fermes. Oscar était divinement belle, plus que jamais, elle était belle à en pleurer.

Elle baissa les yeux sur André , et put constater avec une certaine fierté que le plaisir était plus que partagé. Elle fondit à nouveau sur sa bouche, irrésistiblement attirée par les lèvres de son ami désormais très intime.

André se délectait de voir Oscar ainsi comblée de plaisirs sensuels, mais il ne pouvait plus tenir, il fallait en finir... Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amazone pour leur donner le rythme qui lui permettrait d'atteindre le nirvana, lorsque ceci se produisit, à nouveau il fut à deux doigts de se déclarer mais tint bon.

C'est tremblante d'émotion qu'Oscar se retira et s'allongea près de lui. André lui se leva promptement et commença à se rhabiller sans attendre. Oscar fit la moue.

-Tu dois déjà partir... ? Était-ce si décevant ?

-Non, mais si je reste, je risque de m'endormir... Et si on me voit sortir d'ici au petit matin... Ton père va me massacrer.

-Tu a raison... Admit Oscar à regret. Après un long silence, elle souffla d'une voix caressante. Merci André...

-Ce fut un plaisir... Répondit-il du tac au tac avec un regard pétillant avant d'ajouter : On renouvelle l'expérience quand tu veux. Oscar sourit.

En prononçant ces paroles , presque par réflexe, il se pencha pour l'embrasser , il s'arrêta de lui même dans son élan.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de se revêtir, il quitta à contrecœur la pièce en souhaitant une bonne nuit à Oscar.

Celle-ci se retrouva seule avec ses pensées.

_André, toi encore plus que moi même, risquerais gros si notre incartade était découverte. Mais bon sang , nos vies, nos corps ne nous appartiennent-ils pas ? J'espère que tu ne t'es pas senti comme un vulgaire instrument de plaisir, ça n'est pas ce que je veux, ça n'est pas ce que tu es. Non, tu t'es même permis de plaisanter avant de partir , je te connais, je connais ce regard calme et apaisé cette expression de plénitude sur ton visage. M'aimerais-tu comme je l'aime? J'ai si peur que la réponse soit non..._

C'est sur ces questions qu'Oscar s'endormit rapidement.

_Oscar , Oscar mon amour , je ne sais que penser de ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous... _

_Tu t'es donnée à moi, tu m'a offert ta vertu. Cela revêt-il une signification pour toi, ou était-ce uniquement pour le plaisir ? Est ce par hasard , ou comme tu l'as mentionné, pour des raisons de commodité que tu m'as choisi ? Ou bien … Ton regard sur moi quand on s'aimait... M 'aimerais -tu ? Je n'ose l'espérer... _

Le flot de ses pensées s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait bêtement oublié sa ceinture dans la chambre d'Oscar et que si une des domestiques la trouvait, près du lit du lit de la jeune femme de surcroît, c'en serait fini de lui.

Avec la discrétion d'un fantôme , il retourna dans la chambre de son amie. Toujours dans le but de faire le moins de bruit possible , il entra sans frapper. Oscar dormait comme un ange qu'elle n'était plus depuis leur émouvante et délicieuse première étreinte. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir doucement près d'elle et de l'observer quelques minutes, il ne se laissait pas de l'admirer. Il tendit timidement la main et lui caressa délicatement les cheveux , profitant du sommeil de sa belle il s'autorisa enfin de lui chuchoter « Je t'aime mon Oscar... ». A sa grande stupeur, Oscar ouvrit les yeux. André était médusé à un point qu'il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Oscar le gratifia de son plus beau sourire , elle se redressa sur son séant et l'entraîna dans le lit en lui disant d'une voix de velours :

-Tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps j'attends d'entendre ces mots...

-Alors cette idée absurde de … Oscar eut une expression embarrassée et le coupa

-Je t'ai mentit... Je suis désolée , je t'aime moi aussi, mais je n'étais pas sûre que c'était partagé, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre... André se mit à rire. Aussi bien de la situation mais de soulagement. Elle l'aimait ! Elle l'aimait ! Oh , non te voilà à me railler encore... Bougonna-t-elle en s'emparant d'un oreiller afin régler son compte à l'insolent. Les coups de polochon vengeurs ne firent pas s'arrêter ses éclats de rire du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il fut quelque peu calmé il avoua :

-Je t'ai menti moi aussi … Une expression d'inquiétude se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle balbutia :

-Co...comment ça... ? Le visage d'André se fit plus sérieux.

-Moi aussi j'étais vierge jusqu'à ce soir, j'ai prétendu le contraire pour ne pas paraître ridicule. Je t'aime depuis toujours Oscar. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi et ça sera toujours le cas...

Les deux jeunes amants s'aimèrent à nouveau cette nuit là. De nombreuses autres fois s'ensuivirent, n'importe où , n'importe quand, autant de fois que possible... Jusqu'au jour inévitable où leur liaison fut découverte. Sans l'intervention du couple royal , qui avait grandement apprécié le dévouement d'Oscar et André , ce dernier faillit bien avaler son bulletin de naissance des mains du Général Jarjayes lui même. Ce ne fut qu'à la naissance de leur premier enfant que le patriarche oublia toutes rancœurs. Et accepta cette union qui avait démarré par une proposition indécente...


End file.
